His Dare, His Fault
by devil96
Summary: He dared her to do it, so it was his fault. Except that he didn't think she was serious and would really try to go through it, and now he has to find a way around her determination.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my new story, it's a short one, only 3 parts. I've been having writer's block for the longest time and I started being interested in Korean Dramas so I decided to try my hand at writing a story about Playful Kiss. I love the actor who plays Seung Jo, I think he's really cute. I also really like those situations where the guy messes up and has to win the girl back. Sure, it's over done but hey, I'm a girl so oh well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, and the other parts will be done soon, they're already planned.**

**By the way, this story takes place after the graduation party at the karaoke bar when Baek Seung Jo pushed Oh Ha Ni against the wall and kissed her. Furthermore this story picks up after they start Parang University and Baek Seung Jo tells Hae-Ra that there was no way that Ha Ni was his girlfriend. **

**ENJOY!**

_Oh Ha Ni's P.O.V_

It's his fault really. He dared me to do it. Or maybe it's my fault, for loving him in the first place. I know I'm not smart, especially not like him. I know that someone like Hae-Ra would be much better for someone like him. Both smart, both equally cold. They deserve each other.

I was done, I've had had it. The constant pain and abuse, it caused me so much emotional pain that I almost wished that it was physical pain instead, so I could stop enduring. It would be much easier that way, after all, it could only take so long to heal from physical injuries. The emotional ones? Not so much. There was only so much I could endure before reaching my breaking point and giving up. Only so much, and healing from these scars, would take infinitely longer than healing from meagre and petty physical pains. No, these scars may as well never heal and could potentially haunt me for the rest of my life.

Didn't Baek Seung Jo realise that he was destroying me from the inside out? Maybe he did, but in that case, he certainly didn't look like he cared one bit. Well fine, if that's how he wanted it to be.

He dared me to do it, and I will. He dared me to forget him, even though he kissed me. I may not forget him, but I'm done putting up with all the abuse, done pining after him year after year, done taking his callous treatment and I was absolutely DONE, loving him.

_General P.O.V_

Oh Ha Ni had done her best to keep to the promise she had made to herself. She tried thinking less about him, she didn't let Baek Seung Jo find her and she paid him no mind. Instead, she spent all her time studying as a Nurse, and when she was not studying, she was working at the family diner. She was busy, and she was overworking herself, but it seemed that this had helped her cope. Her grades were evident of that. She was by far not the brightest in her field, but, it was obvious that she was improving. She stopped making so many mistakes with the simplest of things and she stopped failing her assignments. To date, she had passed every single one of them.

While working, she had started saving every single Won she had earned, for future use of course. With a steady job, and improving her intelligence and grades, she was slowly but steadily steeling her heart from all that was Baek Seung Jo.

She knew she still loved him, and it hurt her to be doing this, but she didn't want to be destroyed. Hae-Ra could have him, and he could have her.

Baek Seung Jo had not once seeked her out. Ha Ni knew she was a hopeless romantic and somewhere inside her, she had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Seung Jo would seek her out, and maybe, could even love her. But then reality came crashing back down. It would never happen, she was completely undeserving of him. He made that point more than obvious.

Mother could feel her wishes of really having a daughter slipping away from her. She had never been more ashamed of her eldest. She wondered if he was even her son.

Even little Eun Jo had stopped pestering and mocking Ha Ni. He could see it in her, the cold and bitterness taking place in her as consequence of her depressed state, caused by none other than his beloved hyung. He didn't hate Ha Ni, he loved her actually but would never admit that. He didn't like seeing her this way. Eun Jo couldn't understand why his hyung was doing this, surely he couldn't be this much of an idiot, or cruel.

With that thought, he walked up to his old room, which his almost sister occupied. Steeling his nervousness, he knocked gently and once hearing a soft "come in" he walked in.

Looking at his Noona, and seeing what she had ultimately become, the little boy couldn't help but run forward but tackle her on her bed and hug her. He knew she needed it, it was evident by her soft sobs.

Hugging him back, Oh Ha Ni felt much better. Holding inside her pain was so difficult. Yet here was her little brother and everything just came pouring out. She sat up with Eun Jo still in her arms, both holding the other tightly, and hugged him to her tighter, letting her tears finally fall after the past few weeks.

A few minutes later, her crying having subsided, she was able to look upon her little brother. He stared at her, not knowing what to do or say.

"Eun Jo- ah, thank you. I needed that cry and even though I was clouded in so much agony, this moment before, has made me significantly happier." Now she was determined, even her little brother noticed her pain, so now enough was really enough.

"Noona... I'm sorry for all the times that I had hurt you. I'm sorry for every scathing remark I threw at you. I never really meant them... I was jealous that you seemed to be stealing Hyung from me. I wish that Hyung would stop being so stupid too..." The last part was mumbled so soft that Ha Ni wasn't able to pick it up, but the rest she was able to hear loud and clear and at being called 'Noona', her heart warmed and she gave a 100watt smile, stretching from ear to ear, all the while squeezing the life out of the little man beside her.

"Don't worry Eun Jo-ah, so what if your brother doesn't want me? I've been doing alright so far and his rejection motivates me. I'll be alright, and I'm sure I'll find someone who loves me and who I could also love. And you know what else? This way, I won't be stealing your hyung from you." She said it in such a cheerful manner that he was hard pressed not to believe her. On the other hand, he knew she still loved his brother. His brother, the man with an I.Q of 200, was an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 Weeks Later.<span>**

"Omma! Omma! Help me!" Screamed an excited Ha Ni. Her life had taken a turn for the better in the last two weeks. A handsome Sunbae called Kim Ki Tae had asked her out. Sure she was still in love with the boy next door but the prospect of being wanted was a very potent and flattering idea to entertain.

"Ha Ni-ah! Omo, are you alright? What's wrong!?" Mother was beside herself with worry.

"I'm fine Omma, I just need help with what to wear to my date." Ha Ni replied with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Date..." Mother wondered, "Seung Jo-ah finally asked you on a date?" At last, a happy smile spread on her face.

"Omma... He didn't ask me on a date... A student called Kim Ki Tae asked me." Was the hesitant reply. There was one person in the world that Ha Ni never wanted to disappoint, more than anyone else in the world, more than even Baek Seung Jo himself. That person being his mother who had done so much for her in the time when she had lived with them.

"Oh Ha No-ah, you don't like my son anymore?"

"That's not it Omma, I'm still very much in love with your son, however I'm giving up on him. I don't want to force him and clearly he wants nothing to do with me. So I decided, more for my sake, to stop pursuing him. Ki Tae-oppa is interested in me and while I know it's petty, I want to love and be loved. So I decided to give oppa a chance." It was a long winded explanation but it was the truth and Mother could see the logic in that. She knew her son also loved Ha Ni, but he needed a good kick in the ass and some competition to bring out his more jealous and possessive side.

She could play this card, her son would have to face his feelings soon or risk losing Ha Ni. With this in mind, Mother knew exactly how to reply, especially having known her son was listening to them at the top of the stairs. Foolish boy thought he was invisible. Genius indeed. But of course, Mother ALWAYS knows best.

"You know dear, Ki Tae-ah sounds promising. Lets go pick out something to wear." It was time for Seung Jo to take his chance. And mother knew exactly how to make that happen.

Her son wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this first part guys, did you guys like it? I hope you did. Well, please review and let me know. If there is anything you'd like me to improve on, let me know. I'll try my best. Bye guys!<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Hey Guys, do this second part of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure, it seems alright but I feel like I haven't gotten the hang of it yet. Thank you for all the positive reviews and also for the suggestions. This chapter is a little longer as suggested. Enjoy :)**

Seung Jo's POV.

Riling her up was always so much fun. The way her cute, pert nose scrunched up in irritation, or the way her innocent doe eyes would attempt to glare at me always made me amused. But my favourite reason to rile her up was because of that blush. Her cheeks would get this rosy pink hue that just flattered her so much. This was one of the times when I would think to myself, that she was beautiful.

But that time behind the karaoke bar, when I heard that fool practically serenading her, I wanted to humiliate her, make her seem undesirable. Why? Because I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having her. She liked ME. She could like no one else.

So I did what any cold hearted jerk would do, I embarrassed her, pointed out all her flaws. But then she did something I wouldn't have imagined ... She had the guts to embarrass ME.

Grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room, I had pushed her against the wall outside of the bar. She looked positively baffled and slightly flustered. Of course she would be though, after all, I was the one who held her trapped against the cold bricks. I was the one she was so intimately pressed again.

I could feel every inch of her. Her soft curves fit incredibly well against my harder, leaner, muscled body. She has never looked more beautiful to me.

I liked having her against me like this. Completely powerless against me, at my mercy. Those thoughts had a potential to sound creepy, but even so, for a being like myself who was always in control, those thoughts sounded absolutely normal.

"I'm going to move on from you." That certainly halted my possessive thoughts. She wanted to move on? And then she continued, and I have never felt more panicked in my entire life.

"I'm going to forget you, I'll find someone else at University. I'll find someone who I can love, who will love me. I won't put up with your callou-" I couldn't stand hearing her talk like that anymore.

In an effort to ensure her silence I did the first thing I could think of, and what I had secretly wanted to do too. I kissed. With more passion than I ever thought I could muster, I pushed her harder against the wall with my own body. I was trying to imprint her every reaction to memory. She tasted sweet, but at the same time slightly spicy. Her lips were softer than what I had imagined, and trust that I have. This wasn't a loving or a gentle kiss. It was a kiss of possession, a dare.

Finally parting from her, I could hear her panting. I felt a sense of smugness overtake me and I let out a smirk. She was breathing hard because of me. Not any other guy.

"You want to move on, forget me?Just try to forget me now. I dare you." With great reluctance, I tore my body from hers, turned on my heel, and left her. Leaving her pressed against the wall, letting her stare at me.

That was where I had made my greatest mistake, where I realised that I had gone too far. Pushed her too far, because I never imagined that she would take my words to heart. I was a fool.

* * *

><p>I was annoyed. She was avoiding me and that was obvious. So she was serious after all, about wanting to forget me. I know it was my fault. I was the one who dared to do so in the first place.<p>

Except for the fact that I KNOW that, that isn't the main reason why she is so adamant about sticking to my dare, it truly is my fault.

I hurt her badly, embarrassing her at every turn, treating her like vermin, with cold indifference. And then a few days after that dare and the kiss, I told Hae-Ra that there was no way that she was my girlfriend. At that precise moment I truly realised how badly I had hurt her.

Yes she might've been serious about getting over me before that day, but I could tell she still retained a sense of hope after our kiss. And then I had to go and ruin it.

She started avoiding me, working and studying all the time. She wanted nothing to do with me clearly. I heard from Mother that Ha Ni's grades have started improving as she became lonelier and more depressed. As a way to cope, she threw herself into her studies and in the process had even started to improve herself.

I was proud of her for finally doing something for herself. I didn't want her to keep being like she was, as cruel as that sounded. I wasn't heartless, not completely and not when it came to her.

Because of her improvement, I decided that it was better that I didn't seek her out. It was better this way.

I knew Mother and Eun Jo were not happy with me. I was crushing her dreams of having Oh Ha Ni as a real daughter. As for Eun Jo, I know that he doesn't hate Ha Ni, in fact, he liked her, very much so, but like me, he wouldn't admit that.

And despite everything, I was ready to admit, if only to myself, that I liked Ha Ni, loved her to be more precise. Despite this though, I was not ready to tell her that, and continued to act as I always do. Distant at best.

I thought it was best to stay away from her, obviously because she's been improving certain areas of her life. But that was where I made another mistake. A past student came back to Parang University. His name, Kim Ki-Tae.

I noticed that he seemed to be more and more aware of Ha Ni, watching her at tennis practice. I knew the instant that he approached her he meant trouble. Trouble for me.

Sure I wasn't going to admit that I liked her, but that didn't mean that I liked other guys going after what I thought was mine. Call me possessive, but that's just how I felt. She shouldn't like anyone BUT me in a romantic fashion.

Obviously my thoughts weren't picked upon because the next thing I notice was that Ki Tae was striking up a conversation with Ha Ni and she was giggling and blushing. She was blushing and I wasn't the cause of it. That thought was infuriating.

I was a little ways away so I couldn't make out what they were talking about, but then after a couple of minutes, Ki-Tae left and Ha Ni remained rooted in her place, a small smiling playing on her lips.

Just what was it that had her smiling? Surely Ki-Tae couldn't have possibly made such an impression on her?

I left the courts, deep in my thoughts, and thoroughly annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT DAY, BAEK HOUSEHOLD.<strong>

I was bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do and worst of all, there was no one for me to tease. More specifically, Ha-Ni wasn't here for me to annoy.

I looked out my window, seeing the sun slowly setting over the horizon in a dazzling array of pinks and peach colours. There was just a hint of a breeze and over all, the approaching evening appeared to be spectacular.

I looked down upon hearing out gate opening and saw Ha Ni walking inside in a hurry.

I stayed put in my room for some time, hearing Mother and that silly girl talking. After a few minutes I couldn't stand being upstairs anymore and decided to make my way downstairs quietly.

I hear the women talking quietly but then my breath stopped. Standing on top of the stairs, I was unable to do anything, could hardly remember to breathe.

"Date..." Mother wondered, "Seung Jo-ah finally asked you on a date?" My mother's voice was filled with wonderment and happiness. I can admit that when thinking of taking her on a date, I wasn't really repulsed, I could imagine it. Except that I DIDN'T ask her on a date, which could only mean one other thing ...

"Omma... He didn't ask me on a date... A student called Kim Ki Tae asked me." Was the hesitant reply. So that rascal did ask her out. How dare he? Why would anyone want Ha Ni? Everyone knew she was in love with me. Even after that silly date, she couldn't have gotten over me that easily, could she?

"Oh Ha No-ah, you don't like my son anymore?" My dear mother, I must remember to give her a hug. She was a great mother, asking the precise question that I was pondering.

"That's not it Omma, I'm still very much in love with your son, however I'm giving up on him. I don't want to force him and clearly he wants nothing to do with me. So I decided, more for my sake, to stop pursuing him. Ki Tae-oppa is interested in me and while I know it's petty, I want to love and be loved. So I decided to give oppa a chance." So that's how it was, I knew she still wanted me. But the rest of her monologue unsettled me. Was she really thinking of moving on, giving up on me and completing my dare? It seemed so. Or so she thought. I'm adamant about certain things and one of them is that she may have given up on me, but I refused to give her up, not when I finally realised what I would be letting go. She was mine, and what's mine, stays mine. She won't get rid of me, Ki-Tae would just have to find someone else.

I heard them making their way up to Ha Ni's room, which meant I had to hide. Yes, hide, as undignified as it was.

A while later I, when I was sure that they were far from me, I made my way down the stairs and into the living room, and picked up a book. The book was for show, I really only wanted to see what my girl (yes, MY girl), would be wearing.

Soon enough, Ha Ni appeared in a little red number that ended an inch or two above her knees. It didn't make her look slutty per se, but it did allow a man to let his imagination run rampant. Her outfit was complete with black heels, only 4 inches. All in all, she certainly was sexy. Her hair was curled and she only had pink lip gloss on.

I was startled out of my musings when the doorbell rang.

"Omma, Seung Jo-ah! Have a nice evening! Thanks for all the help Omma!" And with that, Ki-Tae had whisked her away.

I admit I'm jealous and apparently, I wasn't hiding it too well because Omma gave me a knowing smirk.

"What?" I couldn't keep the irritation from my voice, my own mother, who wanted me to be with Ha Ni, helped her get ready for a date, with a guy who wasn't even we own son. I felt just a tad betrayed.

"She was certainly an eyeful wasn't she? And that Ki-Tae, ohh he wasn't bad looking either. He could even be more handsome than you, son! Omo, omo they make such a attractive couple, don't you think?" Contrary to popular belief, I knew what she was doing and I refused to play along.

"Deh, Omma, she was. You on the other hand can forget about trying to guilt me, I know exactly what you're doing. And just so I make a point, I'll even tell you a secret..." I gave a pause for dramatic effect, I learned from the best after all. Just when I could feel her suspense, I continued, "I refuse to allow their relationship to progress beyond today. I plan to have her as mine and Ki Tae can do nothing about it." With that, I left my mother shocked and speechless and made my way up to my room.

I meant it. Come tomorrow and Ha Ni would know exactly whom she belonged to. I know I had much to apologise and make up for, but I wasn't letting her get away.

I guess mother and Ha Ni got what they wanted anyway. Aish, what is it with women always getting what they wanted?

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, I'll try updating within a week :) As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome!<strong>


	3. Part 3

**Hey Guys. So I know I said it'll be 3 chapters, but I decided to make it a little longer (maybe one more chapter).** **I'm glad you guys have been liking this story so far. To one of my reviewers, while I do want to punish Seung Jo, I don't think I can have Ha Ni say no to him completely. I like a drama filled romance with a happy ending, but thank you for mentioning it as an option :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will do my best to update soon (hopefully sooner than I have updated this chapter).**

**Ha Ni: **

We were sitting in the restaurant, Bongane (A/N: I don't own Bongane, it's a real restaurant where I live and they have the best Korean food ever). It was a homely restaurant, it wasn't expensive but the food was fantastic and so was the service. I'm much happier on a date like this, cheap, than being taken to some fancy place where I don't feel comfortable.

Ki-Tae was the perfect gentleman all evening. He opened the door, took my coat, and pulled out my chair. We talked of a lot of things. I found out that he was going to become a lawyer and that he lived on his own. He worked at his father's company at the moment though.

"Ha Ni-ah, I've talked enough about me, and to be honest I'm more interested to hear about you." Awwww he's so sweet. I can't help but smile at him.

He's so charming, perfect boyfriend material. Upon that thought something clicked. Baek Seung Jo was nothing like him. He wasn't this sweet, albeit he had his moments. He was cold and uncaring, he gave me a thrill though because of his brusque manner, it always kept me on my toes. In these moments I realized that Seung Jo would never be the perfect partner, even if he was perfect in everything else. I finally found something he wasn't perfect at, and that filled me with satisfaction.

Ahh what was he saying? Gah! I wasn't listening to a word he was saying, too busy thinking of Baek Seung Jo... Again! Stop! I must stop.

"Ha Ni? Are you okay?" Ki Tae asked. His voice seemed concerned and his expression cemented that conclusion.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I was a little distracted. What were you saying?" So embarrassing! Stupid Seung Jo, it's always his fault. I'm doing it again. Okay, stop. Listen.

"I asked what you're studying." Well that was a fairly simple question.

"Oh I'm studying to become a nurse, I want to help Seung Jo-ah when he becomes ... A doctor..." Ooopsie? I guess I wasn't supposed to say that.

Me and my stupid mouth. Seriously! I ought to beat Baek Seung Jo. I ought to I swear.

"Baek Seung Jo? You live with him and his family don't you? And you want to help him ... Why would you want to help a stoic and callous man like him?" I could practically see realization dawn in his eyes. Great.

"You're in love with the guy." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

Giving a sigh, I squared my shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I do. I've loved him for years. I've longed for him for such a long time. He kissed me you know, and then dared me to forget him. Isn't he cruel." I shake my head. I'm not here to ask for his pity.

"I am trying to complete the dare. Trying being the operative word. I'm not trying to substitute you for him. I wanted to give you and I a chance. Unfortunately, I can't. Throughout this date I realized that you're amazing. You deserve someone that would love you as much as I love Seung Jo. You're the perfect gentleman, and practically every girls dream. Just not mine. I'm sorry to have led you on. Please forgive me." I was honestly sorry and ashamed.

Was I masochist? The man in front of me wanted me. Why do I still have to long for that idiot?

Standing up, I bowed my head in apology, and once again apologized. I went to get my coat and said my goodbyes to Ki Tae. I walked to the cashier and paid for my meal. It wouldn't have been right to let him pay for, knowing that I probably hurt him, or his ego at the very least.

After I finished paying, I made my way outside and walked to the bus station. I got my phone out of my bag along with the earphones and started listening to some music. I felt a little better and less bored waiting for the bus.

Strong lights flashed into view and I saw the bus coming, so I stood.

I got on the bus and quickly found a seat near the door, I wouldn't be on the bus for a long time anyway.

I was still in such a crappy mood. I was trying to win his dare. It would be beneficial to the both of us. After all, I just wanted to stop hurting and he couldn't care less about me anyway. He doesn't want me.

So why on earth did he kiss me when we made that dare? Was it just to egg me on? To humiliate me? Make me hurt more? How could he be so cruel? Does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him besides falling in love with his selfish ass? All these questions sprang to mind with no answers in foresight.

I could feel a few tears slipping down my cheeks, when did they get there? They were going to make me look like a mess, they'll give me puffy eyes and leave hot trails of wetness on my cheeks.

I saw my stop coming into view so I went and stood by the door waiting for the bus to stop and open its doors.

I got off the bus with a quick thank you and checked the time.11pm. It was pretty late anyway. I contemplated taking a walk but then decided against it, I just wanted to sleep.

I walked home in the dark quietly, totally clearing my mind.

The bus stop wasn't far, a 10 minute walk so I was home fairly quickly despite my slow pace. I quietly opened the door, careful not the jiggle the keys. The lights were off so I turned on the kitchen lights.

Upon looking around I saw that stone faced jerk sleeping on the sofa without a blanket. He looked so gentle and peaceful. For once in his life he didn't look so stoic and emotionless. It pained me to see him like this and I could feel my tears slipping down again.

I went and got a blanket, intending to cover him with it. I went as close to him as I could without waking him and gently put the covers over him. I turned to leave but as soon as I took a step I felt someone -belatedly I realized that it only could've been him- grab my wrist and on instinct I let out a small shriek which was silenced with a large hand over my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Baek Seung Jo POV:<strong>

10pm

It wasn't late, they left only a few hours ago. Dates normally finish much later. There isn't anything to worry about.

But those thoughts do nothing to stop the gut wrenching feeling I'm having. I hate that I'm sitting on the couch while she's out having a date with another man. A man that could easily be considered perfect by little fools like her. She could fall in love with him, then what would I do? I'm a selfish bastard. I will *never* let her go. I can't.

I see now just how much I truly need her. I've always been such a cold person. Always believing that I don't need or want anyone. That when I do have a wife it'll be just to satisfy my mother and have an heir. Someone to carry on the family name.

For this reason I pushed everyone away. Everyone except my little brother but that's different. And now I pushed away the one person that I want more than anyone. I was young, sure, barely 21 but so what? I know that I will never want anyone as much as I want her. And when I do get her back I will make her mine forever and have her marry me. I will have it no other way.

I lie down on the couch, feeling tired after having all these thoughts and feelings running rampant in my mind. I start dozing off into a light and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-1hr later-<strong>

I hear noises but I pay them little mind. It's all in my head. I'll just continue snoozing. Then there's a rustle again. I groggily start processing everything.

I feel a shadow come over me and feel a blanket being put over me. I can feel someone staring. The person stands, making the floor cream and I feel a slight whoosh and a little air rushes past.

I snap my eyes open to see Ha Ni turning around, presumably to leave. Can't have that, so I grab her wrist and pull her back, at which she gives a small shriek. I quickly clamp my hand over her mouth so as not to wake everyone up.

Her face is so tiny compared to my hand. I practically cover half her face. I like how petite she is, it's like she's fit for me and- the hell was that?

A slimy and warm appendage just ran up my palm ... There it is again!

Oh.

I look down at Ha Ni's still covered face and see her glaring at me. I quickly let go of her face and I'm astonished to come to the conclusion that she licked me! Twice!

She must've seen my dumbfounded look because you erupted into a fit of giggles that could only be deemed as adorable.

"You licked me." I say, what else could I say? I sound like an idiot.

"It's your fault. You put your hand over my mouth and scared me." She said with an indignant expression.

"You screamed, I didn't want you waking everyone up. Sorry for scaring you." There, I apologized. For the first time in my life I felt the need to apologize and it was to this little twit...

I must've surprised her as much as myself because her jaw unhinged a tad, her eyes widened and she stuttered, "Y-you .. You apologized .. to me?" She lifted her hand, and put it against my forehead. Her hand was extremely soft, I don't even know how that's possible.

"Ya! Baek Seung Jo! Are you alright? You don't seem to have a fever. Then, did you hit your head?" She was talking more to herself than to me but I couldn't help but reply.

"I'm not you, of course I didn't hit my head, that's something you're liable to do. And no, I'm perfectly fine. What, can't I apologize?" My tone was harsher than I intended. I only meant to tease her. Obviously she didn't see it that way because her eyes hardened, adapted a slight sheen and then when it vanished, they narrowed into slits and hardened.

"You are still the same asshole that you were years ago. But you know what? When we made that bet, the one about forgetting you? I wasn't sure I could manage. Then you actually helped me with your continued insults and calloused demeanor. Looks like I've won the bet after all. I won't ask anything from you though but only because without you acting the way you do, I wouldn't have won. Have a goodnight." Not again, I will not let her go. I yanked her back against my chest, that's all I intended but then instead of that, I crashed my lips on hers and poured all my feelings into this kiss. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't rough or portray possessiveness like last time. This kiss was passionate and full of my feelings for her. My eyes closed on their own accord and my hands slid down to her tiny waist, twining around it.

I let go for a draw of air and slowly opened my eyes to see that her eyes were glazed over and that she had a dazed expression. Her lips were slightly parted and were plumper than before, slightly red looking. She was panting lightly, but otherwise stayed silent. She was beautiful.

Then the silence was broken, by myself, "I love you." I didn't think it was that easy to say it...

Her head snapped up and she looked so so confused. "What?" Came her hesitant question.

"I love you." I said again, quite simply.

"How could you play with me like this! Do you think my heart is some kind of toy you can play around with?" Her voice was raised and I could hear her upset. This was is it, time to confess.

"I love you. I have for a long while. And as clichéd as it sounds, I will love you for as long as I exist. I was a calloused and stone hearted jerk. But like any male would be, I was jealous when you went out on this date. I wanted to maim that boy. When we made that bet and you started aiming towards completing it, I was gripped with a fear so intent that I thought I may just have a heart attack. I want you Ha Ni.. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I will not take no for an answer." I feel like a weight was lifted off of me but I was nervous and scared for a second time.


End file.
